elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Oblivion)
This page lists all Quests in . The Main Quests * Tutorial * Deliver the Amulet * Find the Heir * Weynon Priory (Quest) * The Path of Dawn * Dagon Shrine * Spies * Blood of the Daedra * Blood of the Divines * Bruma Gate * Allies for Bruma * Miscarcand * Defense of Bruma * Great Gate * Paradise * Light the Dragonfires Fighters Guild Anvil * A Rat Problem * The Unfortunate Shopkeeper * Newheim's Flagon * Den of Thieves * The Wandering Scholar * The Stone of St. Alessia Cheydinhal * The Desolate Mine * Amelion's Debt * The Fugitives * The Noble's Daughter * Mystery at Harlun's Watch Chorrol * Unfinished Business * Drunk and Disorderly * The Master's Son * More Unfinished Business * Azani Blackheart * Trolls of Forsaken Mine * Information Gathering * Infiltration * The Hist Mages Guild Guild recommendations * Anvil Recommendation * Bravil Recommendation * Bruma Recommendation * Cheydinhal Recommendation * Chorrol: Fingers of the Mountain * Leyawiin Recommendation * Skingrad Recommendation Arcane University * A Mage's Staff * Ulterior Motives * Vahtacen's Secret * Liberation or Apprehension? * Information at a Price * A Plot Revealed * The Bloodworm Helm * The Necromancer's Amulet * Ambush * Confront the King Thieves Guild Armand Christophe * Finding the Thieves Guild * May the Best Thief Win * Untaxing the Poor * The Elven Maiden S'krivva * Ahdarji's Heirloom * Misdirection * Lost Histories * Taking Care of Lex Gray Fox * Turning a Blind Eye * Arrow of Extrication * Boots of Springheel Jak * The Ultimate Heist Dark Brotherhood Vicente Valtieri * A Knife in the Dark * A Watery Grave * Scheduled for Execution * The Assassinated Man Ocheeva * The Lonely Wanderer * Bad Medicine * Whodunit * Permanent Retirement * The Purification Black Hand * Affairs of a Wizard * Next of Kin * Broken Vows * Final Justice * A Matter of Honor * The Coldest Sleep * A Kiss Before Dying * Following a Lead * Honor Thy Mother Arena * Daedric These are not yet complete!! *Azura *Boethia *Clavicus Vile *Hermaeus Mora *Hircine *Malacath *Mephala *Meridia *Molag Bal *Namira *Nocturnal *Peryite *Sanguine *Sheogorath *Vaermina Miscellaneous Anvil *The Ghost Ship of Anvil *The Siren's Deception *Where Spirits Have Lease Bravil *Caught in the Hunt *The Forlorn Watchman *Through A Nightmare, Darkly Bruma *A Brotherhood Betrayed *Lifting the Vale *Two Sides of the Coin Cheydinhal *A Brush with Death *Corruption and Conscience *The Wayward Knight Chorrol *Canvas the Castle *The Killing Field *A Shadow over Hackdirt *Separated at Birth The Imperial City *Imperial Corruption *The Order of the Virtuous Blood *Origin of the Gray Prince *An Unexpected Voyage *Unfriendly Competition *Vampire Cure Leyawiin *Raid on Greyland *Tears of the Savior *Whom Gods Annoy *Mazoga the Orc *Knights of the White Stallion Skingrad *Paranoia *Seeking Your Roots Other places *Aleswell: Zero Visibility *Faregyl Inn: The Potato Snatcher *Harm's Folly: Revenge Served Cold *Imperial Bridge Inn: No Stone Unturned *Roxey Inn: The Gravefinder's Repose *Shardrock: Bear Season *Shetcombe Farm: The Sunken One *Weye: Go Fish, A Venerable Vintage *Whitmond Farm: When the Vow Breaks Category:Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests